Jeannine Toutain
Jeannine Toutain took a stroll in Paris in 1930 and got caught in a time/space warp which took her to Chronophontia in 2007. Early Life Jeannine was born in Normandy in 1911, daughter of Jacques Toutain, owner of a small tobacco shop. She was (and is) a brilliant self-taught mathematician, whose father thought she would make an excellent bookkeeper. Jeannine had higher ambitions (her role model was Madame Curie) and ran away to Paris at 18, only to find that life was harder than she had expected. She went to work as a nude photo model - a far rougher career in the late 1920s than it is today. So it was an excellent piece of luck that she found herself in friendly Chronophontia - she could still pose nude (which she actually enjoyed doing) without the hassles entailed by that business in the old days. Another talent, which she discovered in Chronophontia, was real estate investment. In Chronophontia's parallel universe, she even owns the Eiffel Tower! - as well as a wide variety of houses in Chronophontia itself. Education and CareerCategory:Female Jeannine was born on May 16, 1911 in St.-Denis, Normandy, France. She attended Catholic schools, and learned to play the organ from the parish church organist. Her father early recognized her mathematical talent (when she corrected his arithmetic at age four) but did not understand it very well - he thought she would make an excellent bookkeeper at the tobacco shop. So that was her occupation as a child - until she ran away to Paris at age 18. Life was hard there. She found that she could survive only by her beauty, working as a nude photo model. (Paris was still the "capital" of nude photography until World War II.) Nude modeling was much harder in those days than it is now - a nude model was pretty much assumed to be also a prostitute. Jeannine was able to avoid involvement with customers, but not always with her employers. Moving to Chronophontia Then one day... Jeannine stumbled into a time warp that had briefly appeared on a Paris street, and found herself transported to the year 2007 in Chronophontia. She was only the fourth Chronophontian to arrive, and she took to it easily. Especially with her mathematical ability, she soon mastered the basics of twenty-first-century technology, revealing her abilities when she argued for posing nude on the grounds that it saved file space and render time on the computer! She immediately met Pandora, of course, who took a liking to her, but was a little shy about being in love with another woman, and who therefore expressed her "affection" by teasing - which poor serious-minded Jeannine did NOT appreciate. Eventually it became clear that Pandora's teasing was affectionate in nature, and Jeannine learned to respond effectively, so that they became lovers. Meanwhile both still liked men, so they both agitated for Dream Dudes, who finally arrived starting n the summer of 2008. Family Jacques Toutain her father, born 1883 Jacques Toutain Jr. her brother, born 1920. Lisette Toutain Lisette (Elisabeth) Toutain is her sister, born 1912, came to Chronophontia later in 2007 Charles Toutain her youngest brother, born 1922 Relationships 'Fred (Dream Dude)' Pandora Trable (best friend and lover) Category:Chronophontian Category:Chronophontia Category:Toutain Family Category:Chronophontians Category:The Big 8 Category:French Characters